The Perfect Gift!
by kawaiicrimsonkitsune
Summary: Kyuubi is trying to give Arashi the perfect gift but is having second thoughts. Will Kyuubi go through with it or will it be to hard because of his hurtful past? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters! I wish I did tho...


This will is one of my one-shots that I have created. I hope you enjoy it and yes... it has a lemon in it... well, this is YonKyuu and Kyuubi is uke cause hes such an ukelishes kitsune! Kyuubi is eighteen and Arashi is twenty. Kakashi and the rest of his team are sixteen.  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
_flashback_

The Perfect Gift!

It was Christmas eve today and everyone was preparing for tomorrow,  
everyone except for our poor fourth hokage Arashi. Arashi  
was in his office doing his paper work and was sighing every five minutes  
thinking of his little kitsune at home waiting for him.

'He said he was going to give me an early Christmas gift tonight...  
wonder what it is?' the blond sighed, looking out the window with hopeful  
eyes, wanting to be done soon.

Arashi didn't know Kyuubi, was having just as much trouble planning  
Arashi's little surprise.

"ARGH!" Kyuubi shouted in frustration threatening to pull his hair out.  
It had taken him weeks just to decide what to get for Arashi. He  
struggled, because nothing seemed good enough. Nothing showed the  
extent of his emotions for the dumb blonde. But now that he knew what to do, he  
paced back and forth debating over his plan.

Kyuubi stared out the window, barely distracted by the falling snow. It was going to be hard to carry it out, especially around this time of the year, when memories of his father haunted him the most.

The fox demon sighed glaring bleakly at the floor, wondering  
anxiously how to take care of his problem. But Arashi meant the world to him.  
It was just…Kyuubi wasn't sure if he could go through it. 'We've been  
together for almost a year now… I do trust him...'.

When everything was said and done, Arashi helped him pick up the  
pieces, and the dumb blonde never even knew. He clenched his fist and his  
ears went up with his new found courage. He would go through with his plan.  
For Arashi, and for himself. He rushed off to their bedroom to  
fix it up for his special surprise.

But Kyuubi stopped at the bedroom door to pause and think. 'Wait...  
how in the hell am I going to do this? What kind of decorations do I need for this... I could always ask those brats that are around Arashi.'

Kyuubi nodded his head in agreement with himself and rushed off to get  
help from the "brats" as he called them. But as soon as he was a couple feet  
from the house he wished he had worn something heavier other than what he  
was wearing now.

Kyuubi stepped out dressed only in his long sleeve black shirt  
and his black jeans which barely clung to his hips. He knew Arashi would  
be done soon so Kyuubi trudged along in the snow to his destination. He  
was a demon on a mission and nothing was going to stop him, not even the  
freezing... cold... wet... snow.

He kept going and soon reached the ramen bar he knew they'd be at and  
for sure they were. He went up to them and tapped on the one nearest to him  
shoulder. They turned around and saw the poor cold demon that was  
always around their sensei.

"Kyuubi! What are you doing here? You should be inside and if you do  
come out you should at least have on a jacket." Rin said narrowing her eyes  
at the shivering demon.

Her comment caught the attention of her other two teammates, Kakashi  
and Obito. Kakashi seemed bored as usual with his dumb mask on. Meanwhile,  
Obito stared at the demon suspiciously; he never did trust Kyuubi after  
all the times the demon fox scared the shit out of him.

"I need your help alright." Kyuubi said shivering and his teeth, or  
fangs, chattered. His arms and his tails were wrapped around himself trying to  
warm up.

"Ooohhh, so the great Kyuubi needs some weak humans help." Obito said  
glaring at Kyuubi from the right side of Kakashi. "Why should we help  
you! We shouldn't have too!" He gave his best glare to the shivering demon.

Kyuubi sighed knowing Obito was still mad for all the pranks he pulled  
on the raven before. "I want to do something special to Arashi for  
Christmas, and kind of to show how grateful I am for everything he's  
done." He said staring at them with annoyance.

Rin was about to talk but Obito beat her too it by saying "NO! I say  
no! You evil manipulating demon!" He shouted standing up and pointing at  
Kyuubi.

Kyuubi just stared and blinked a couple of times as Rin  
interrupted.

"Shut up Obito! Of course we'll help you Kyuubi. If you are going  
through all this trouble and asking us to help you then we will for our  
sensei."

"I never agreed." Obito said sitting back down glaring at Rin and  
crossing his arms over his chest.

Rin gave him her glare that said pain-will-be-brought-if-you-don't  
glare. Obito gave a quick nod terrified of what Rin would do to him. Kakashi  
gave a "hn" and they asked for the ramen bill to be put on Arashi's tab.

They quickly made it to the house and asked Kyuubi about his plan.  
Kyuubi stared at the floor blushing and fidgeting in place not really wanting  
to answer that.

"You have to tell us if you want our help." Obito said putting his  
hands on his hips glaring at Kyuubi for dragging him all the way here if he  
wasn't going to say it.

"Well, u-um you see.." Kyuubi never got to finish what he was saying  
since Kakashi butted in.

"He wants to make love with Arashi to show his appreciation." Kakashi  
said just standing there unfazed.

Kyuubi's face tinted an even darker red after that and Obito stuttered  
like an idiot "Wh…w…What!?!"

Rin stood gaping at Kakashi for his... bluntness to the subject.

"He wants to have sex with our sensei. Does that answer your question  
Obito." He said slowly like he was talking to a five year old.

The others stood quietly still while Kyuubi's face turned as red  
as his hair.

"You got that out of your books didn't you?" Rin asked narrowing her  
eyes at Kakashi not believing she could have ever liked the guy.

"Yeah, it's in the special Christmas Icha. But, it wasn't yaoi so I  
guess this would be different than what the book did for what the woman did  
for her lover."

"Ya think! You are the weirdest guy you pervert!" Obito shouted waving  
his arms in the air.

"But on the contrary Obi-chan you like it when I'm a pervert in bed."  
Kakashi said putting his face close to Obito and smiling under his  
mask.

Obito's face turned as red as Kyuubi's hair next and Kyuubi couldn't  
help but snicker at the raven and his own face turning back to its normal  
color.

"... You guys never told me you were going out!" Rin shouted at the two lovers in anger of being left out.

"Oi Obi-chan, how bout after this we go back to my place and have some  
fun." Kakashi said inching even closer to the red faced raven.

"P-pervert." Obito said inching away from the silver haired teen  
blushing even more (A/N:reminds me of Hinata).

"Oh will you two stop! We still have to help Kyuubi you know!" Rin said  
pulling Obito away from Kakashi.

After a couple more fights, kitsune blushing, and Obito yelling  
pervert a couple of times, they finally finish with the arrangements. Kyuubi  
had to admit, the place looked nice and he believed Arashi would like it  
too. The teens finally left the house to let Kyuubi get the rest  
ready by himself.

Arashi finally got done with all his paper work and left for home  
excited to find out Kyuubi's surprise but kept calm in front of all the  
villagers. On the way, he noticed his students talking to each  
other and decided to stop and say hello.

"Hi, how are my favorite students doing?" Arashi gave them his same old  
smile.

"We're fine Arashi-sensei. But shouldn't you be home? I'm sure Kyuubi  
is waiting impatiently." Rin gave a knowing smirk.

"Guess you're right. Bye and see you tomorrow!" Arashi gave them a wave  
and walked off to his house to see his precious kitsune.

When he opened the door he quickly discarded his shoes and was just  
about to run off to find Kyuubi but stopped when he saw a card. His head cocked  
in confusion but he picked it up and read what was inside.

----------------------------------------  
Arashi,

Merry Christmas idiot. I know it seems at times I don't care about you  
but just know... I really do care about you. I know this is stupid and  
stuff and there is no way in hell you'd ever hear me say this...  
But, I'm very grateful for all you've done. You've helped me come out of my  
shell some what and I just wanted to say thanks. But enough of that,  
it's time for your surprise so come into your bedroom.

Love  
Kyuubi  
---------------------------------------

Arashi was filled with happiness and thought 'Wow, I guess Kyuubi  
really does love me. I have to let him know I do too but I want to open my  
present, first.' He snickered while walking to the bedroom. He  
froze by the open door, and what he saw, he REALLY liked.

His room was now filled with candles, there were rose petals  
everywhere, his bed now had white blankets, and there laid a naked Kyuubi in his bed.  
Arashi was speechless and just stood there gaping at it all. After a few  
minutes Kyuubi sighed impatiently and motioned for Arashi to  
come to bed.

Arashi slowly made his way to the bed never taking his eyes off Kyuubi.  
Arashi sat beside Kyuubi in the bed and just continued to stare at him  
like an idiot.

"What, you don't like it?" Kyuubi said frowning at Arashi and putting  
his best hurt puppy dog eyes on and sticking out his bottom lip into a  
pout. He moved selfconsiously trying to cover himself more with the blanket.

"No, no. I do like it. It's just I never thought you'd do something  
like this, I'm just... speechless... so, where is my present?" Arashi  
said at first holding his hands up to show he liked but then his eyes sparkled  
with excitement and curiosity.

Kyuubi stared at Arashi for a couple of seconds then smacked his head  
mentally but gave a sigh and said "Idiot, I'm it... Hello?  
anyone home in that thick head of yours?"

Arashi sat there confused for about five minutes before figuring it out  
and smiling mischievously. Kyuubi had given up on the clueless blonde  
and was pulling the covers over himself until Arashi tackled him to the bed  
and gave him a bruising kiss.

Arashi pulled back and nuzzled Kyuubi's neck and said "Thank you, oh  
thank you so much! Do you know how long I've wanted to make you mine?" He  
continued to nuzzle Kyuubi and give him light kisses on his neck.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now get on with it before I change my mind." Kyuubi  
said already having second thoughts to this but they disappeared when Arashi  
kissed him heatedly.

Arashi licked Kyuubi's bottom lip until he was granted entrance.  
Arashi's tongue explored Kyuubi's hot cavern trying to engrave the  
taste of Kyuubi into his mind. To Arashi, Kyuubi tasted like Cinnamon and to  
Kyuubi, Arashi tasted like miso ramen (A/N: what a weird combination).

Kyuubi moaned into the kiss, he could have kissed Arashi forever but  
they forgot to breath through their nose and were running out of air.  
They both parted and Arashi quickly kissed Kyuubi's neck, he licked and  
sucked on Kyuubi's neck finding a sensitive spot which made Kyuubi squirm and  
whimper.

_"I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget." His claws  
trailed down Kyuubi's sides and stopped at his pants._

Kyuubi shivered at the memory of that day and did his best to repress the memeory and focus on what Arashi was doing.

Arashi tortured that spot on the kitsune's neck intent on making a  
hickey there and satisfied to find the spot bruising slowly when he  
pulled back. He looked at Kyuubi's face and found the kitsune panting and  
ready to fuck at any moment.

Arashi continued his trail of kisses down Kyuubi's body stopping at the  
kitsune's nipples to tease them. Arashi started with the left one  
first, sucking licking and nibbling it while his hand rolled and tease the  
other nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Kyuubi moaned feeling his cock hardening. Arashi could feel the  
kitsune's erection through the white sheet. Arashi switched nipples and  
gave the right one the same treatment as he did the left one. Arashi ground  
their hips together and grunted at the friction it created and Kyuubi moaned  
Arashi's name out.

Kyuubi wanting to feel Arashi's skin against his, he ripped off  
his robe and shirt at once with his claws. Arashi hissed as the claws made  
small cuts on his back and Kyuubi kissed him to tell the blond man he was sorry.

"The council won't be happy to know the robe was completely shredded."  
Arashi chuckled and kissed Kyuubi on the nose.

"Shut up and fuck me already." Kyuubi said grinding his hips into the  
blond's making the blond groan out in pleasure.

Arashi moved the blanket off of Kyuubi to finally get a good look at  
the kitsune. Kyuubi blushed at being so exposed to someone but fear crept  
to the surface.

_He removed his fingers from Kyuubi's mouth and grabbed his hips and lifted him  
so Kyuubi's butt would be in the air. It did embarrass Kyuubi but that quickly faded  
when he felt something pushing into his small entrance, which were the three fingers, and thrust them in there. Kyuubi screamed full of pain but his father muffled  
it by shoving his face against the pillow._

Kyuubi shivered and turned away from Arashi closing his eyes tightly trying to repress the painful memories of that day. It hurt so much to remember it all and Kyuubi couldn't look into Arashi's loving eyes.

"What's wrong Kyuubi?" Arashi was concerned because Kyuubi never showed  
his fear.

Arashi quickly crawled up and pulled Kyuubi to him in an embrace to  
comfort the now frightened kitsune, petting the kitsunes soft spiky hair.

"I-its just that... something happened like this and..." Kyuubi didn't  
want to finish the rest and tried to get closer to Arashi.

"... Did someone... rape you?" Arashi asked and hoped he was wrong  
but he knew he wasn't.

Kyuubi nodded his head and Arashi held him tighter.

"We don't have to do this you know. Just knowing you tried because you  
love me is enough for me." Arashi lifted the kitsune's head to look into his  
blood red eyes and saw just how scared Kyuubi really was.

"I-it was my fath-" Kyuubi shook his head dismissing it and buried his head in Arashi's muscular chest. "I-I just don't want to remember anymore... can you help... just... try and make it go away." Kyuubi whispered the last apart.

Arashi nodded his head and laid Kyuubi back down. He gave his kitsune a  
quick kiss and found some lube on the side table.

"Where did you get this?" He asked Kyuubi cocking an eyebrow at Kyuubi trying to ease the tension from the air.

"Ummmm, Kakashi gave it to me..." Kyuubi said looking away blushing  
even more.

Arashi decided to thank his students later and poured some of the  
lubricating cream on three of his fingers. Kyuubi spread his legs  
hesitantly, while his body shivered, but reminded himself that it  
was his choice this time and he shouldn't be afraid. Arashi placed one  
finger at Kyuubi's entrance looking up into his face and Kyuubi gave him a nod to  
continue.

Arashi pushed the finger into the kitsune's entrance and reminded  
Kyuubi to relax. He pushed the finger in and out a couple of times  
before adding a second finger and then a third. Kyuubi hissed out in pain  
when the third went in and Arashi told him it would get better.

Arashi moved the fingers around, stretching Kyuubi. Arashi must have  
touched something because Kyuubi howled out in pleasure because of it. Arashi  
kept missing that spot on purpose teasing the poor kitsune.

"Ooohhh Arashi" Kyuubi moaned out in pleasure making Arashi's cock  
twitch in response to the sound of his name being said like that. "Please, I want  
you inside of me." Kyuubi panted out the last part and Arashi really  
couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at Kyuubi's loosened  
up entrance. "You know this will hurt but I promise to do this as painless  
as possible." Arashi said giving Kyuubi a reassuring kiss.

Arashi pushed his cock into Kyuubi slowly moaning at the tightness and  
heat. Kyuubi bit his bottom lip hard enough for it to bleed and tried his  
best to stay relaxed and calm. Once all the way in Arashi stopped and kissed  
Kyuubi telling him it was alright. It hurt but not as bad as the times Kyuubi was  
rapped and once the pain dulled he pushed down and said "Move."

Arashi pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in moaning at  
the feeling. Arashi repeated these motions aiming for the kitsune's sweet  
spot and finally hitting it caused Kyuubi to moan loudly his name. Kyuubi  
clawed Arashi's back till it bled arousing Arashi to hiss in pain and  
pleasure.

Arashi felt he was close so he used his right hand to pumped Kyuubi's  
cock in time with his thrusts. After a couple of strokes Kyuubi came  
over Arashi's hand and on their stomachs. Arashi drove as deep as he could  
when he felt Kyuubi tighten on him and filling up his new lover's with  
the essence of his passion.

Arashi collapsed beside Kyuubi still deep within the kitsune and laid  
there to catch his breath. Kyuubi was the first to recover and moved slightly  
feeling Arashi's cock sliding out of him along with some of the cum.  
It felt weird and made Kyuubi shiver so he eagerly climbed onto his  
lover's warm chest.

Arashi wrapped his arms around Kyuubi and said "I love you Kyuubi."  
"I love you too... dumb blond." Kyuubi said with a small smile gracing  
his pale whisker marked face and they both drifted off to sleep.  
---------------------------------------------------------

Say anything you want about my story. I will make more but my beta wont message me anymore so you will be seeing more mistakes after this one. But I'll do my best! I did have an account on but they deleted it because I had the same story on another site and some had to be a freakin brat and report me... but hope you like it


End file.
